


Peeping Tom

by Pervertedotaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Cat, Costumes, Dominant Bottom, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Horny, Licking, M/M, Peeping, Smug Suga, daisuga - Freeform, neck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervertedotaku/pseuds/Pervertedotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi catches Suga changing into his Halloween costume. Suga instantly notices the peeping tom and so decides to play a little trick on him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Tom

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez I haven't posted anything in forever! Sorry! This may be rushed and I'll probably have to edit it later, but please enjoy! I normally only write Kurotsuki, so please bare with me as I attempt to create Daichi and Suga! Feedback is always appreciated.

Daichi peeks at Suga through the crack between the door and the frame, his cheeks burning. Inside, Suga changes into his costume, a sexy silver cat outfit complete with a collar and tail with ears. Daichi can feel himself start to lose his self-control as Suga swings his hips side to side happily, watching his tail sway. Glancing down at his growing bulge, Daichi chews his bottom lip with worry. 

“Fuck, Suga….” He begins to palm himself through his pants, his eyes squeezing shut with the pleasure. A faint sensation tingles at his nose, and he opens his eyes just in time to watch Suga’s smirking lips kiss his cheek. 

“S-Suga!!” Daichi falls back onto his butt, Suga taking the opportunity to pin him down. 

“You’re not very good at peeping, Daichi~” Suga smugly purrs as he nuzzles Daichi’s bare neck, sending shivers down his spine. 

“How long have you known..?” Daichi’s troubled and bothered tone makes Suga giggle, answering with a simple “Whole time~” 

Rolling his hips forward, Suga rubs their crotches together while kissing Daichi’s neck. Daichi’s eyes widen as his kisses move downward. 

“What’s wrong, Captain?” Suga hums to Daichi, his eyes luring Daichi to give in to the pleasure. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Daichi mutters, “Shit Suga when did you learn that,” as he feels Suga’s soft lips envelop his whole cock. 

Humming as he sucks, Suga watches Daichi’s reactions with his blown pupils. Daichi’s fingers find their way into Suga’s soft hair, gripping a little tighter with every bob of his head. Moaning lowly, Daichi lets his head fall back onto the floor. Finally releasing Daichi’s cock from his mouth, Suga catches his breath as he continues to rub him. 

“Feel good, Captain?” Daichi can only nod weakly, not trusting his voice. 

“Awww, my poor baby can’t even speak. Don’t worry, I’ll make you cum soon~” Suga purrs as he nuzzles Daichi’s cock, licking it like a lollipop. 

Daichi’s vision begins to get hazy, and he props himself on his elbows just as Suga presses his thumb against the slit. 

“A-ahhh!” Daichi moans at the sensation, his cock twitching with pleasure. 

“Suga, I want to be in you...” Daichi reaches to bring Suga into an embrace, but is pushed back down as Suga sits on his chest. 

“No. I’m going to make you cum with my mouth first.” Now with Suga’s ass in his face, Daichi becomes even more aroused. Clasping his hands onto his ass, Daichi pulls down the fluffy bottoms to lick Suga’s tailbone. Suga, on the other hand, returns to sucking Daichi off, his movements emanating sloppy wet sounds. Swaying his hips from side to side, Suga taunts Daichi, snickering a little to himself as he speeds up his sucking. 

“Suga, I’m getting close, “ Daichi’s cock twitches as he’s continuously pleasured both visually and physically. Suga then suddenly stops sucking and moves so that he’s face to face with Daichi, and before Daichi can ask as to what he’s doing, Suga licks his ear. Starting slow at first, Suga licks long and slow, then begins to whisper dirty things that he knows would turn Daichi on even more right into his ear. Daichi gulps down nervously, his cheeks burning. Wrapping his arms around Suga’s hips, he urges his usually coy boyfriend to rub against him. The intensity of Suga’s rubs grows, and Daichi can feel himself start to bubble over. Suga doesn’t stop; instead, he keeps fucking Daichi’s ear with his tongue and increases the speed of his hips. Daichi’s whole body spasms, his nerves completely on edge. 

“Suga I’m gonna c—“Before he can warn the neko boy, cum shoots right onto Suga’s ass. Moaning deeply as he rides his orgasm, Daichi’s eyes roll back a little. His chest heaving, Suga slowly lowers himself down onto Daichi’s firm chest, his nose nuzzling his neck from time to time as he waits patiently for his lover to catch his breath. 

“Suga, what was that all about? You’re not usually one to take control like that,” Daichi rubs Suga’s head affectionately, his other arm propping his head up. 

“I just thought it would be a little more exciting for you,” Suga says with a cute smile. Daichi's eyebrows knit together a little, confused by the sudden change in behaviour. But damn, it was so fucking hot to see Suga’s dominant side.

“So, about that second round you promised me~” Daichi gets a playful slap to the arm and the two cuddle together for a few more moments before heading to bed.


End file.
